By The Tree
by runawaymisfit
Summary: The tree was meant to separate them, but it somehow keeps them connected.
1. Chapter 1

If you asked Spencer Carlin her life story, she would begin with her family moving to Los Angeles when she was 11. That's when she started living. That's when she met Ashley Davies.

_6 years ago..._

_It was the summer before sixth grade when Spencer's mother, Paula, was offered a position as a doctor at a busy hospital at Los Angeles. There was no room to object as their Ohio home quickly emptied into boxes and trucks. _

"_Are we there yet?" Spencer rolled her eyes as Glen asked for the fifth time during the car ride. Though Glen was supposed to be two years older, he often acted like he was two years younger. _

_Arthur informed his two children with excitement that they were a couple of blocks away. Spencer took this opportunity to really look out the window. This was going to be her new neighbourhood. _

_She noticed a couple of things. First, all the houses had the exact structure, but was painted differently to distinguish them from each other. Second, all the houses were separated by fences. As soon as she was about to label this neighborhood with words like 'predictable' and 'boring', her blue eyes catches a simple sight that puzzled her organized mind. _

_A line of trees. _

"_Home sweet home!" Paula exclaimed as the car slowed down to a stop. The Carlin clan got out of the car to approach their new house. Spencer, however, approached the line of trees that separated them from the neighbouring house. _

"_Can I help you?" _

_Spencer jumped in surprise when a young brunette jumped down from the tallest tree. She was about to speak, but she was lost in the brown eyes staring back at her. _

"_I'm Ashley, and if you ever need a playmate, you can find me by this tree."_

_At that moment, it was unknown to both girls that this tree was going to be where their greatest and worst memories would take place. _

_At that moment, it was unknown to both girls that this tree is where their relationship would be rooted._

Present Day

The final school bell rang and it meant one thing for the students of King High. Freedom.

Ashley Davies was among the many who rushed out to clear their lockers. If only the school didn't punish for unreturned books, she would leave them to be thrown out.

"Hey!" Ashley didn't have to look away from her locker to know that it was her overly excited half-sister, Kyla, trying to start a conversation with her.

"Can I help you? Did you forget your meds again?" Kyla rolled her eyes at her sister's remarks and continued.

"So I got a job for the summer as a waitress at a private country club. Before you interrupt me with your sarcasm, and please don't answer with sarcasm, do you want to work with me?" Kyla gave her sister a pleading smile.

Ashley slammed her locker shut and gave her sister a look that screamed 'Are you fucking with me right now'. Work and Ashley don't go together. Why would she need to work anyway? She could practically own that private country club.

"Listen, there's an open lifeguard position and you're the only one I know who is qualified for that job. It's part of my job to get another employee or I don't get to work there. Pool equals hot girls in bikinis equals happy Ashley! How can you say no?" The older brunette smiled at the image of watching girls in their swimsuits all day and was about to accept the job.

"Oh and Spencer will be working with you as the lifeguard for the kids pool"

Ashley's smile disappeared and her eyes widened at the mention of their blonde neighbour.

"What the fuck Kyla? Does she even know you're having this conversation with me right now?" Ashley's mind began to fill with the reasons why working with Spencer would be a bad idea. Her main thoughts could be summarized into two possibilities.

One: Spencer will end up killing her, perhaps by drowning her. Two: She might let her or she might try to kill her first.

"Ok fine. Spencer doesn't know. So what? This is the summer before senior year, you guys need to grow up and get out of your drama. Go back to being all cute giggly and inseparable."

If only it was that easy.

**AN: I'm not a storyteller, I'm an essay writer. I like going out of my comfort zone so I'm trying this whole thing out. Please review and let me know if I should keep challenging myself with this. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Spencer had been waiting for Ashley to meet her by the tree for what seemed like forever. Time away from her best friend always seemed longer. _

_Ever since the two met each other a month ago, they have been meeting at the same spot. By the tree. After a week of this new friendship, they made the tree their not-so-secret base._

"_I'm so sorry Spence," the brunette said out of breath from running to the tree as fast as she could. "My mom said I had to clean my room before I could see you, and you know how I hate cleaning but I did it for you." _

_The eleven year old blonde smiled at her neighbour's little ramble and immediately received a smile back._

"_Soo, today is your day. Choose!" _

_The girls decided to take turns in choosing the day's activity within their base. The simplicity of the tree allowed them to be creative. It was a way for them to create countless memories in one place. _

_Ashley gave a mischievous smile as she revealed the two water guns she had been hiding behind her. _

"_I was thinking we should climb the tree and squirt water at people walking by." Spencer giggled and bumped shoulders with her friend. "You have the silliest ideas."_

"_Whatever, you love me for it" Ashley winked at her blue eyed friend which earned another smile. _

_Seven victims later, the two girls ended up running around squirting their water guns against each other. They were so caught up in their own world that they did not see Glen approaching Spencer with a pillow on hand. It was all too late when Spencer cried of pain as she tried to catch herself fall. When she reached the ground, she closed her eyes so she could stop tears from falling, and felt the feathers settle on her wet skin. _

"_Glen you jerk!" Ashley immediately ran to her best friend's side pushing the older boy away. Glen came out with the intention to seek revenge for being squirted at whenever he tried to shoot the ball into the basket. _

"_Spency you're going to be okay," Ashley tried to comfort the other girl by brushing her fingers through her hair. _

"Spence, y_ou look like a little chicken" Spencer snorted before playfully slapping her friend for her random comment. She immediately regretted it as the pain only grew from her movement. _

_The next day, Spencer felt bad that the bandage on her right arm restricted her from doing many things. Ashley was already waiting outside by the tree when she exited the house. _

"_It's my turn to apologize today," Spencer spoke softly. "I don't think we can play for a while," the blonde began to turn around when she felt soft hands grip her left wrist. _

"_How about we cheat and make it my day again today? Do you want my silly idea?" The shorter girl kept her hand where it was. She was holding on to her source of happiness. She had forgotten what it was like spending the day alone. She wanted to keep forgetting._

"_I love you for it remember?" Spencer teased. Ashley gave her friend a nose crinkling smile before grabbing her guitar behind the tree. _

"_My dad got it for me for my birthday. He's been bugging me to practice the things he taught me and I haven't - thanks to you. So my silly idea is that you get to watch me play the guitar!" Spencer smiled. Truthfully, she didn't care what they did, as long as they were together. She knew the brown eyed girl felt the same, but it was one of those things that didn't need to be discussed. _

_Ashley sat and leaned on the trunk of the tree and gestured Spencer to sit beside her._

"_Come on little chicken, I don't bite" Spencer stuck her tongue out before sitting with her friend under the tree. _

"_Watch your arm heal because of the beautiful music I'll play for you," Ashley said dramatically. She carefully reached for Spencer's right arm and gave a soft kiss to the injured area. _

"_You better heal fast so this little chicken can fly," Ashley playfully threatened her friend's arm._

_Spencer couldn't help but laugh. "You are so silly"_

"_And you love me for it"_

_And that she did._

* * *

Spencer rushed out the door with her backpack and ran towards the car waiting in front of her house. It was the first day of work and Spencer did not want to be late for it.

"Morning Ky-" Spencer stopped her greeting when she realized she was staring at the wrong pair of brown eyes. It was the pair of brown eyes that could see through her and reminded her how imperfect she is. It was the pair of brown eyes that belonged to her worst enemy.

"Hey little chicken," Ashley smirked at the blonde's confusion.

"Oh fuck this, I'm taking the bus."

Before she could open the door, Ashley locked it and began to drive away. This only made the blonde angrier.

"Damn it Ashley, I have no time to play your little games today. Some of us need to fucking work and save up for college. Where the fuck is Kyla?"

The brunette bit her lower lip to prevent herself from smiling. She always thought it was cute when Spencer swore. It's one of the reasons why she didn't mind finding ways to piss her off. It's not like the blonde treats her nicely either.

"Calm your tits, she read her schedule wrong and ended up having an earlier shift."

"Oh so you suddenly decided to be nice and woke up early from another one of your one night stands just to drive me to work?" Spencer woke up in the middle of last night when she heard a car door slammed shut. She didn't have to look out the window to know it was Ashley. Fuck 'em and leave 'em was Ashley's motto in Spencer's mind.

The shorter girl rolled her eyes at the accusations that only she knew were false. Her former best friend had a stubborn mind and she wasn't about to defend herself. It would be no use. If you can't beat them, join them.

"Oh god, don't remind me of last night. I'm getting all horny and it's too late for a cold shower" Spencer pushed the thought of a naked horny Ashley at the back of her mind. It wasn't the time to blush. Not in front of her enemy.

"Kyla threatened to break my guitar if I didn't bring you with me to work. Lucky for you, we got the same shift." The first part was a lie. Kyla knew better than to threaten her. She actually bribed Ashley to drive their neighbour.

Ashley pretended to give in, when in fact, she knew how important this job was to Spencer and didn't need to be bribed.

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?" _

_The girls were lying down side by side under the tree, staring at the branches that covered most of the sky. _

_"Probably a doctor, like my mom. That's going to cost a lot so I'll probably have to get a job in the future. I don't care though, I just want to save lives." They shared a silence as they both imagined what that would be like._

_"And you rockstar?" the brunette smiled at her nickname but frowned at the thought. _

_"I don't know. I wouldn't want to actually be a rockstar and be away from my family all the time. Like my dad."_

_Another comfortable silence was shared before the shorter girl sat up._

_"You know what Spence?"_

_"What?" The twelve year old sat up to meet her best friend's eyes. _

_"I don't care what happens in the future as long as we're still best friends."_

_Ashley reached out behind her to put her palm on the trunk and Spencer followed. Instead of pinky promises, they would both place a hand against the trunk. It was as if their words have been carved in wood._

"What?"

The blonde was once again confused. It's not that she didn't hear what the other girl said, it's that she didn't want to believe they would be spending the summer together. They've successfully avoided each other during their vacation for three years now.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? You hate me that much that you want to ruin my summer now?" Spencer was beyond pissed. She didn't want to deal with Ashley because that meant she had to deal with the past, herself, and her feelings.

The brunette clenched her jaws. She hated how things always seemed like her fault. She was always painted as the bad guy. The worst part of it is that Spencer isn't interested in finding out the truth. All the reasons behind her actions, and how they ended up where they are.

Ashley remained silent. She wasn't about to defend herself because that meant admitting she actually cared for the other girl.

After a short suffocating silence, they arrived at the gates of the country club and parked at the staff lot. Ashley quickly got out of the car and opened the door for Spencer.

Spencer stepped out with a blank expression unsure of what she's feeling.

"You ungrateful bitch."

The blonde felt guilty that she continued to walk away without thanking her former best friend for the ride. She wasn't about to defend herself by telling Ashley how grateful she truly is. She didn't want to deal with the truth.

That meant admitting she actually cared for the other girl.

**AN: Please review!...or don't. I'm not much of a reviewer either. It's good enough for me that people are reading my work. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is a filler. I'm trying to get their history straightened out before focusing on the present.**

**WillowOn3: Stick around, you'll see!**

_Spencer woke up from the sound of the car door slamming shut. She glanced at her bed side clock. 1:56 am. She let out a grunt before sitting up to check the window. It was her mom coming home late from work...again. That should be normal for a doctor right?_

_What wasn't normal were the noises that came next. She opened her bedroom door slightly to listen. _

"_I know you're sleeping with him Paula!" _

"_You're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about! I'm tired and I'm going to bed." _

"_NO. You're sleeping on this couch. I've slept there too many times waiting for you to come home." Spencer heard her dad struggle to climb the steps. She took the initiative to help him out. Her dad was already heartbroken, he didn't need to be physically broken. _

"_Thank you sweetie. You're a nice girl darling. Don't get screwed over by people you trust." The thirteen year old tried to hold her breath because her dad reeked of alcohol. _

"_I hope Ashley doesn't screw you over," said Arthur before entering the master's bedroom. _

_Spencer couldn't sleep that night. If her mom was cheating, then his dad was right about trusting people. Could she really trust Ashley? Her blue eyes stared at the darkness thinking about the possibilities. She concluded that if Ashley does screw her over, she would be broken. Just like her dad. She didn't want to feel that way. It doesn't have to be that way right? Spencer and Ashley aren't married, they can get rid of each other at anytime. Forget the mess and move on. _

_Spencer concluded that friendships are disposable. _

_But is Ashley disposable? That question would be the reason for her sleepless nights in the years ahead. _

_The following day, Spencer's mind was still filled with the events that happened last night. She was trying to figure out how her mom could do such a thing to her dad. After fifteen years of being happily married, how can one betray their vows? It stumped her thirteen year old mind. She just hoped it wouldn't happen to her._

_Spencer arrived home from her dentist appointment. She was excited to spend the rest of the day with Ashley hoping that she would get her mind off of things._

_As she walked towards the line of trees, she stopped when she saw another blonde with Ashley. They were by the tree laughing. Their tree. _

_They had promised each other that they would keep the space between the two of them. Only the two of them. _

_Spencer immediately felt sick and ran home. She ran to the bathroom and was ready to throw up but nothing came out. That's when she knew there wasn't anything wrong with her stomach. It was her heart that was breaking. _

"_So this is what dad feels like," the blonde girl whispered to herself._

* * *

_This was the fourth time Spencer has not shown up by the tree. Ashley was starting to feel worried. It would've been easy to ring their doorbell and ask for her, but that's not how it works. If she doesn't show up by the tree, it means she doesn't want to see her. There's no point trying to approach her. _

_Ashley was wishing another kite would happen to crash on their tree like the other day. She felt happy being able to help the blonde girl, who reminded her of Spencer, to retrieve her kite. At least she wouldn't be alone, even for just a moment. At least she would be useful. Spencer made her feel like she had a purpose, and now that feeling was fading. _

_The brunette stood up tired of sitting around and grabbed her bike. She had no destination in mind, but she ended up in their neighborhood's park. She was about to park her bike when she heard a familiar giggle. _

_Spencer. The blonde was running around with two other girls and a boy. Ashley remembered them from school. Chelsea, Madison and Aiden. What did they have that she didn't? _

_Ashley suddenly hated the park. She never wanted to be in this place again. A place that made her feel disposable. Spencer made her feel disposable._

* * *

_It wasn't as fun hanging with Chelsea, Madison and Aiden. They were great people, but they weren't Ashley. Spencer stuck with them anyway because even if they did disappoint her, it wouldn't hurt. They weren't Ashley. _

_It has been two weeks since the two spoke to each other, but Spencer sees her everyday by the tree. They would only share glances, anything more would only hurt their hearts. _

_Finally, Spencer mustered the courage to approach Ashley. She knew she had to make the first move. Whenever they would play, Ashley would always make sure Spencer was okay with the activity she would choose. She would never pressure her to do something she doesn't want to. _

_Spencer knew she wanted to do this. Just pretend things are okay and maybe things will go back to normal. _

"_So it's my day today," said Spencer. Her blue eyes remained on the ground. _

"_And it was mine yesterday, what's your point?" Ashley couldn't help but feel bitterness despite the joy of having the blonde talk to her. _

_Spencer was getting uncomfortable, but she isn't going to back out now. She was getting angry because her efforts were being dismissed by her neighbour. _

"_I'm trying to make things normal okay!"_

"_Normal ended when you didn't show up for days."_

"_No. It ended when you decided to bring someone else here!" A moment of silence was shared after Spencer's outburst. _

"_Spence. You know I would never do that."_

"_Liar!" the blonde shouted. Ashley would never lie to Spencer and it hurt to be accused by her best friend. She didn't know what she did to break the blonde's trust. She didn't know it was the blonde that broke the trust for her. _

_Sad brown eyes looked at raging blue. Was this really how it's going to end? It didn't hurt as much, they were both getting numb from the two weeks spent apart. _

"_You're right. It's your day, you can have the tree but it's mine tomorrow." Ashley stood up and walked away from her now former best friend. She didn't want to fight. There's no point arguing when Spencer's judgement is clouded with emotion. _

_From then on, they shared the tree separately._

* * *

_Kyla was shocked to find her sister in her room._

"_Was the tree cut down or something? She joked. _

"_Kyla, you would believe everything I say right?" The younger girl nodded. _

"_Spencer just might say things about me, and I don't want you to think for a second that it's true"_

"_Don't worry sis, If ever, I can just ask you to confirm the truths and the lies"_

_Ashley wondered why Spencer couldn't have the same line of thinking as Kyla. Kyla is younger and she'd like to think that Spencer is smarter. Why couldn't she just try to find the truth than accuse her. It's like their friendship wasn't built around a foundation strong enough. _

"_Want to talk about what happened?" Ashley shook her head._

_Other people won't get it. They'll think they're being dramatic over a tree. They aren't capable of seeing the significance of it all. They're only concerned because this friendship that was quickly built broke down with the same speed. _

_Ashley likes to think she knows the truth. She knows why Spencer thought she brought someone else to the tree, when she was simply helping the girl retrieve her kite._

_She knows that no matter how much she would like to let go of Spencer, she couldn't. She was used to having friends come and go, that's why she held no expectations with anyone. Until Spencer entered her life. _

_She knows that she doesn't want Spencer to let go either. If she couldn't be in Spencer's life as a friend, maybe she can be as an enemy. _

_She just didn't want to let go. Her heart wouldn't let her._

* * *

_High school. That's where things change, and shit happens. It was the first day of school and like any freshman, Spencer felt intimidated. It did help knowing she was going to meet Chelsea, Madison and Aiden in front of the school. What she didn't expect was a certain brunette that was engaged in a conversation with the trio. _

_Spencer felt her hear beat faster, but misread the feeling as anger. Ashley was stealing her friends away from her. She just knew Ashley was out to get her. _

"_Looking good little chicken" _

"_What the hell are you doing here?" The other three were confused. They didn't know the two had a history, they thought maybe they were those kinds of neighbours who don't talk to each other. _

"_I see you two have met before" Chelsea said cautiously. _

"_Relax Spencer, I was about to leave." Ashley didn't need middle school drama on the first day of high school. She could read Spencer and knew what she was thinking. She thought Ashley was trying to steal her friends, when they're the ones who befriended her. Ashley was hesitant at first, knowing this would enrage the blonde, but she couldn't help but get along with the group. Ashley was getting a little bit tired of being alone. Everyone needs friends._

_Spencer decided that she would not let her past with Ashley ruin her friendship with Madison, Chelsea and Aiden. That also meant she would let Ashley hang around her friends. _

_Their schedule in school allowed them to share the trio without having to be in the same place. Much like their tree._

_Whenever the group wanted to hangout outside school, Ashley would bail because she knew Spencer doesn't want her around. As much as she would like to piss off Spencer, she preferred doing other things. The brunette didn't know that her lack of presence still pissed off the blonde. Spencer thought Ashley used the free time to date girls. After all, high school brought out Ashley's inner flirt. _

_Ashley used her free time to play her guitar and write songs. Eventually she managed to book small gigs at cafe's and bars. It was unknown to her that her late arrivals home woke up her neighbour. _

_The constant assumptions and miscommunication prevented the childhood friends from dealing with the truth. A truth that they didn't know they were living. The simple truth that they can't live without each other. _


	4. Chapter 4

The employees sat at the seats around the staff lounge. It was located at the back of the kitchen of the main club house. This was where they would change into uniform, eat during their break, and have their meetings.

"Welcome to Greendale Country Club" A man in his forties stood to speak. "My name is Brian and I'm the manager of this club."

"Our members pay a fortune to spend their time here, and I expect the highest quality of service. If you succeed, you will be rewarded. In the contrary, you may be terminated if you exceed two warnings."

Ashley thought it was hard to take this Brian dude seriously. He was short and balding and had glasses that were too big for him.

"You all know which departments you belong to. Change into your uniforms and proceed, then you'll get a visit from me for further information. Thank you."

With that, Spencer and Ashley changed into their red one-piece swimsuit and their matching shorts.

"Looking hot ladies!" Spencer and Ashley didn't realize they were walking side by side towards the pool area until they both turned around to see Aiden checking them out.

"You fucking pervert" Ashley said before running to hug her friend. Among the three friends, it was Aiden who Ashley connected with the most.

"Spencer, do I get a hug too?" The blonde was waiting for the brunette to let go of her friend, but it didn't seem like she was letting go anytime soon.

Her dilemma was fixed for her when the dark haired boy pulled her into a hug.

"Group hug!" Both girls shuddered in contact of each other and quickly untangled themselves.

"You loser! What are you doing here anyway?" Spencer asked, in an attempt to distract herself from the sensation of wanting more contact with the brunette.

"I'm working in the kitchen which I now know was the wrong position for me. I'll be stuck indoors while you ladies flaunt yourselves outdoors." The two girls rolled their eyes.

Typical Aiden.

"Well pervert, me and Blondie need to go before you get us in trouble with Mr. Baldy."

They continued to walk their way to the pools without acknowledging each other's presence. It was better that way.

"You have got to be kidding me." Spencer followed the brunette's eyes and the frustration immediately became common.

Instead of having two separate lifeguard chairs for the two separate pools, there was a lifeguard tower in between the two pools.

The lifeguard tower was wooden and was pretty much like a square balcony. There was enough room for the two to walk around or sit by the stairs. Great. Another thing to share with each other.

Before they could bicker, Brian arrived at the scene.

The balding man explained the rules they had to follow as lifeguards: At least one should always be in the area, that means having different breaks. No swimming before or during pool hours. Food or drinks can only be consumed within the tower or outside the pool area. No smoking etc.

Ashley's patience with the manager was running low. She didn't care for the rules but he kept talking anyway. She was entertaining herself by checking out the girls tanning themselves by the poolside.

"He's gone. You can stop drooling now."

"Jealous?" Ashley challenged.

"They get to wear bikinis and I'm stuck in this one piece. I'm definitely jealous of them." Spencer smirked. She learned how to avoid questions over the years, even questions she would ask herself.

It was dangerous for her to be around the brunette. She held the answers. She would be the one to bring them out of her.

The rest of the day was spent with the girls alternating between being on the tower and being on the ground. As long as they weren't in the same area.

"How are my favorite girls?"

"Fuck off Kyla," Ashley shouted from the tower. Her sister was distracting her activity of watching girls in swimsuits.

"Careful sis, there are kids around here and Brian might be watching," warned Kyla. Ashley replied by sticking out her middle finger.

Spencer was amused by the sibling interaction. She would always see them together, but she never got to sit through a conversation with both of them. Now she knows what she has been missing out.

"I'm sorry for this morning Spencer, I meant to text you but I was running late." The blonde shrugged it off. She held little to no expectations on others. She didn't get hurt, and people just thought she was too nice to get upset.

"The good news is you get to ride home with me. Ashley is riding with Aiden since they both end late." Spencer knew Ashley lied to Kyla, they both ended the same time because both pools close the same time. Knowing her former best friend would lie to her own sister to avoid her boiled a familiar feeling of anger.

It also brought a foreign feeling of disappointment. This disappointment hurt.

This summer will hurt.

**Sorry for a short update. I'll try to update again before the week ends. I've been busy, but I've been writing ideas! It's just a matter of actually writing it that takes time. **

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and for reading in general. **

**Adibou: I'm glad you loved the chapter. Spencer is a stubborn one. We'll see how she breaks.**

**Idwalkthroughhell4u: Thank you! Don't worry, it will eventually be less heart breaking ;)**

**WillowOn3: Haha we'll definitely see Ashley's cruel side. Thanks for sticking around. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This update is to make up for my short one last night. I know I'll be busy for the rest of the week so I hope both updates will be enough to satisfy until the next update!**

"So how was working with Spencer?" Aiden asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

Ashley waited around for Aiden to finish at 10PM, her shift finished an hour earlier. She has been doing this for a week now. She needed a break from Spencer, they haven't spent that much time in the same place since they were thirteen. Being around her was too comfortable that it became uncomfortable.

"It was alright. I'm still alive aren't I?"

Aiden knew better than to push the subject further. The history between the girls was simple according to others. It was a typical best friends turned worst enemies story. However, trying to give the story a happy ending was more complicated than that.

"Spencer is a nice girl...She has a lot of things going on right now. Just be civil?"

Ashley was used to hearing this logic of Spencer being nice thus be nice back. The brunette was more interested in what kind of things are going on in Spencer's life. Aiden made it seem like it was more than the usual community involvement that Spencer drowns herself in.

Ashley felt relieved that they arrived in front of her house. Even without Spencer around, she was the one being talked about.

"I'll see you tomorrow Loser!" The brunette got out of the car and waved as Aiden drove away. After another long day at work, Ashley just wanted a drink or a smoke or both. Her legs dragged her by the tree. She kept a box of cigarettes and a lighter on top of the tree. She didn't like to be seen when she smoked. It was her private stress reliever.

"Since when do you smoke?" Ashley jumped from the voice she had been hearing the whole day. Her brown eyes looked up to see blue staring hasn't climbed the tree for a while, she panicked when she saw Aiden's car so she tried to hide.

"What the fuck are you doing up there at this time?" Ashley didn't know that Spencer would go to the tree whenever she felt overwhelmed. Whether it's school, her parents fighting, or drunk dad. The tree was an escape and a constant reminder of the life she wanted to keep living. She usually hated that reminder, but it kept her sane during those times.

Tonight was drunk dad.

"I asked you first." The tree brought out their childish character. Spencer was trying to dodge the question.

"Why do you even care? Just get the fuck out, it's my day." She was well aware that it was Ashley's day today, but she would rather be here than be at home.

Spencer dropped the box of cigarettes and the lighter to the ground.

"Smoke down there. Just leave me here okay?" Ashley could sense Spencer was too tired to put up a fight. The brunette sat and leaned on the trunk. As much as she wanted to smoke, she didn't want Spencer to watch her.

They were both lost in their thoughts so it was the sudden heavy fall of rain that startled them.

"Shit!" Ashley quickly gathered her cigarettes and stuffed it in the backpack she had brought to work.

"Ashley!" She was in a rush to get inside that she once again jumped from hearing the voice coming from above the tree.

"_Ashley!" The brown eyed girl saw the fear in her best friend's eyes. _

"_Come on Spence! You can do it!" Spencer is quick to climb trees, but was always scared of going down. Ever since she injured her arm, she was paranoid of breaking another bone. _

"_Catch me when I fall?" Ashley couldn't help but smile at her playmate. It was moments like these that the blonde made her feel important. _

_The brunette stuck out her hand and pressed her palm against the trunk of the tree. That was all Spencer needed to see before mustering up the courage to jump. _

Ashley let out a chuckle. After all these years, some things about Spencer has not changed.

"Just jump Spencer! You always make it down fine on your own. You don't need me to watch you anymore." Ashley ran back to her house and left the taller girl.

* * *

Ashley quickly changed into her pajamas and threw her wet clothes away. She climbed into her bed and tried to tune out the sound of the rain. It was difficult to close her eyes because she kept seeing the pair of blue eyes that held fear.

"Fucking Spencer." She got out of the bed and grabbed an umbrella before making her way to the tree once again.

"I figured you were still here," Ashley said looking up at the helpless girl. Spencer was drenched and her clothes were sticking to her body. The wind that came with the storm made her body shiver.

"Listen. We're both tired so just jump down...I'll catch you when you fall." Ashley could not believe she was letting her guard down. She was showing the blonde she cared.

Spencer was thankful for the rain. It disguised her tears. She came to the tree to escape her overwhelming life, but the feelings she felt having someone truly care for her was even more overwhelming. Spencer was used to watching for herself and trusting no one, and she hated the brunette for making her trust at this moment.

The blonde jumped hoping she would land on the ground with pain. Hoping that Ashley had lied to her. Hoping Ashley would disappoint her by not keeping her word. Instead, she felt a strong grip on her arms that kept her steady.

Spencer knew this would be the perfect chance to finally thank her. To prove to her she isn't an ungrateful bitch. She didn't know why she suddenly wanted to prove herself to someone, but she knew she owed the brunette more than that.

Blue eyes fluttered opened expecting to see brown orbs, but was only greeted by another gust of wind.

Ashley had left Spencer with an umbrella and an answer to a question she had been avoiding.

She does care.

**Your reviews encourage me to keep going. For someone so lazy, it really helps. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again for the support. I do spend A LOT of time to write each chapter although the length may say otherwise. Be patient with me :)**

That night, Spencer could not sleep. Many thoughts were running through her mind. She was thinking about all the little things Ashley had done for her, and wondered about the many others she had missed. As much as it hurts admitting it, the blonde realized Ashley had always been a friend.

It hurts because the lies she tells herself were no longer disguised as truths. It hurts because the person who hurt her the most was not her neighbor, but herself. It hurts because she hurt her best friend along the way. It hurts because she is a stranger to this feeling.

A stranger to love.

Little did she know, similar things were occurring in the house next door. Ashley could not sleep because she had been frustrated with herself. She felt foolish for being so careless, for showing she cared. This wouldn't be the first time she had stayed up wondering why she still does these little things for the so called enemy. As much as it hurts admitting it, the brunette realized she does it for love.

It hurts because all the people she had cared about left. It hurts because she had spent years believing she could be happy alone. It hurts because she still thought she can never be loved. It hurts because this familiar feeling would not let her go.

She's a victim of love.

The rain storm only got worse the next day which meant the country club would be closed. Both girls stayed in their beds trying to figure out their next moves. Spencer decided she should have a real conversation with Ashley. She wanted more answers and more reassurance that the brunette was really someone she could trust.

Ashley decided she wanted to be alone. She cannot show how weak she was. She hated her heart for keeping a hold of Spencer, she wished she had no heart. She was tired of being the victim.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a stone hitting her window. That has not happened in years.

It was Spencer's way of telling her to meet by the tree.

Panic started to take over Ashley. She quickly grabbed her raincoat and made her way outside.

Spencer was waiting under the tree wearing her bright yellow raincoat and was holding up the umbrella Ashley had left her.

"Are you crazy! It's fucking storming!"

"I need to talk to you!"

The girls had to raise their voices to be heard over the sound of the heavy rain fall. At least being under the tree somewhat protected them.

"Why now? Why not yesterday?...Why not years ago?"

"Because I didn't know shit!"

"And you STILL don't know shit!"

The brunette turned to walk away. Although she had been waiting for Spencer to make the first move, Ashley realized she didn't want to go through it anymore.

She didn't want apologies, she didn't want sympathy, she didn't want her past back. She just wanted to be alone. Maybe then the pain would go away.

She wanted love to go away.

"I know that you care about me," the blonde said quietly, enough for her neighbor to turn around.

"And I care about you too.."

"Bullshit." Ashley didn't want to believe it. She didn't care if she heard a hint of sincerity, Spencer's actions said otherwise.

"Fuck Ashley! You're not making this any easier!"

Ashley let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You've made my life more difficult that it already has been for three years. If you cared about me, then leave me alone."

"If you knew me at all, you would know I wouldn't want to do that."

It was true. Spencer wanted to fix things, she wanted the past back. It was painful for her to admit that Ashley was the only person that made her feel safe and secured. That scared her, but it scared her even more that she couldn't have her back.

"That's the thing Spencer...I don't know you anymore."

The pouring rain wasn't loud enough to cover the sound of their hearts breaking, but it was heavy enough to disguise the tears that fell.

* * *

The next day, Ashley found herself working alone. Spencer had called in sick.

For years, Spencer had numbed herself from the hurt that others inflicted upon her. If they did hurt her, being by the tree made her feel protected.

But nothing could protect her from Ashley.

The blonde called in sick because she had spent the night crying. She had spent it bent over the toilet waiting for vomit to be released. She didn't want to believe it wasn't a stomachache. She had spent the night thinking whether or not she should grant Ashley her wish. It seemed like calling in sick would benefit them.

They both needed to be alone.

Yet in this loneliness she wished for, Ashley couldn't help but feel upset. Upset that she's the reason Spencer had missed work.

Spencer was the one who wanted this job, she's the one who needed it. Ashley was upset that she still cared enough for the blonde to think about quitting.

"Where's the hot blonde?" Ashley gritted her teeth at the sound of a familiar voice.

She looked down the lifeguard tower to find a tall brown haired boy walking around with nothing but his flip flops and swimming trunks. He doesn't even swim often, he just liked showing his built and tanned body.

"Her name is Spencer, and yours must be douche bag."

"It's Jake actually, Jake Cohen, and you're sexy when you're mad." Ashley rolled her eyes at the boy's attempt to be charming.

"Fuck off." She didn't like this boy at all. He would spend his time away from the country club gym to hit on the girls by the poolside. Ashley had seen him eyeing Spencer for the past few days.

Just then, Brian appeared out of nowhere.

Bad timing.

"I apologize for her behaviour Mr. Cohen, it won't happen again." The bald man firmly stated.

Jake smirked and walked away.

"Ms. Davis, foul language towards members will not be tolerated. That will be your first strike. One more and you'll be out." The short man turned his heel and walked towards the club house.

Ashley clenched her hands into a fist. She wanted to quit right there and then, but she couldn't let Jake win. She couldn't let him have Spencer. She couldn't leave Spencer with him.

She couldn't leave Spencer.

* * *

Ashley arrived home earlier than usual, only because she didn't have to wait until Spencer left work.

The brunette needed to talk to the blonde. She had gotten used to hearing her voice at work, it was odd not to.

Ashley had not realized she picked up a pebble and threw it towards the window until she heard the door fly open.

Spencer was standing there not sure whether or not to move. She was wearing her pajamas, and her face looked like they were washed with tears while her blue eyes looked defeated.

"Hey" Ashley spoke softly while looking down. It was hard for her to see a vulnerable version of Spencer.

"Can we talk?" Spencer simply nodded in return.

Spencer stayed by the door waiting for the other girl to speak. She didn't want to move fearing she would end up alone once again.

Ashley knew it was her turn to make the first moves. She had confused Spencer with her wishes to be alone that it was up to her to clear the air. The slightly shorter girl gently reached for the blonde's hand.

They both shuddered at the feeling of being connected. A feeling so strange, yet comfortable.

Ashley slowly lead Spencer by the tree. This was where she wanted to talk.

"I'm sorry Spence, for yesterday." Ashley would only shortened her name when she's being serious.

Spencer was overwhelmed and was holding back tears. It was too much for her to have Ashley holding her hand and apologizing by their tree. It was too much for her to feel loved.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who's been a bitch."

"That's not true...Remember the time I placed your shoe on top of the tree?"

The both giggled at the memory.

"I spent two hours trying to knock it down with stones because you knew I wouldn't climb it...You're right, you were a bitch."

Ashley grinned at the fact that she made the other girl laugh. She had forgotten how fulfilling it was for her to make Spencer happy.

"Seriously Spence, today when you called in sick, I didn't feel satisfied being alone...not when I knew you could have been there with me." Ashley spoke slowly. She was nervous at how much she was willing to admit.

She looked up from the ground and examined the exhausted blonde and frowned.

"I don't like seeing you like this. Maybe I would've enjoyed it before, but I don't like seeing you broken."

Spencer shook her head. Ashley was wrong. She had always been broken. She had been broken ever since her parents showed her it was possible to be broken. She had been broken ever since she broke herself away from her childhood friend.

"You were right about what you said yesterday. You don't know me anymore, and I don't know you anymore...I'm sorry." Spencer turned around to walk away. Her tears were threatening to fall down and didn't want Ashley to see. She didn't want Ashley to see how messed up her life has been ever since they parted.

Spencer felt her body being pulled back. She had forgotten that Ashley still held her hand. She found herself staring at brown eyes and suddenly felt exposed.

The next three words from Ashley would be the reason why tears will fall from blue eyes. The next three words would change their lives. The next three words were the ones Spencer feared the most.

"Let me in"

**Love it or hate it? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed like a dream to both teens to be holding each others hands under their tree while they let their tears fall in silence. ears were falling from blue eyes because she couldn't understand this feeling of being loved by another. She didn't even love herself enough to feel sorry for herself.

Tears were falling from brown eyes because she felt the struggle of the other girl. Though a lot of questions filled her mind, she waited patiently for the blonde to speak.

"Ash, I..." Spencer's head filled with numerous ways of finishing that sentence she was struggling with. _Ash, I feel sick. Ash, I'm confused. Ash, I want to be with you. Ash, I want to be alone. Ash I..._

"I hate how you make me feel!" Spencer shouted trying to silence her thoughts. Ashley slowly let go of Spencer's hand unsure of how to react, and slowly it felt like they were going back to going nowhere.

This was not what Ashley wanted to hear, but she expected to be disappointed. As usual. She let herself become bare about her feelings that she couldn't turn back to her cold self as quickly as she had hoped.

"Um..I'll see you at work tomorrow then" The brunette spoke the words so softly, the blonde would've thought she was imagining things if it wasn't for the sudden lack of warmth she felt. Spencer wanted to cry even more because she messed up again, but she didn't love herself enough to feel sorry for herself.

* * *

If she didn't need the money, then she would have called in sick for the second time in a row. Spencer needed the money, although she was sure she was not going to with employee of the month from all her frowns. She kept trying to seem okay, but it's no use hiding the fact that she's not fine when the person she'll be closely working with can see through her.

It had been awkward for both of them since Ashley acted as if nothing happened yesterday, as if she couldn't see through her. It confused Spencer, but she played along. It's now 3:00 pm which meant the pools were packed with members and guests trying to cool themselves as the afternoon sun shined. Usually when the pools were not as busy, one of them could wander off for a little walk while one stayed. Now, they both had to be watching.

Spencer was aware she should be monitoring the pools, but she could not help but glance over at the brunette who was sitting up on the tower. Spencer wanted to say sorry. Sorry she messed up. Sorry she's messed up. But the only thing she was sure of is that Ashley was tired of apologies.

The blonde remained to have an inner debate with herself, but her legs dragged her to the top of the lifeguard tower. She found herself sitting too close to the one that she had been treating badly. The one she needed badly.

"My favourite colour is purple." Spencer said shyly. She hasn't been shy with Ashley in a while. She didn't let her eyes wander off from the pools, scared of what she'll see otherwise.

The moment of silence made her regret ever coming up, and she was ready to go back to her initial position. She already forgot why she even thought it was a good idea to say something so stupid. That was until she heard a teasing voice she didn't know she missed although it had been just yesterday since she last heard it.

"What happened to red?"

Spencer finally looked at Ashley just to make sure the question really came out from her mouth. It was the smile that she was wearing that reassured Spencer. The smile reassured her that she made the right choice to talk. It was the right way of starting over. The right way of letting Ashley in.

"You know I can't stick with one! Besides, red was too...you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Ashley asked in an amused tone before laughing. Spencer smiled back at the fact that she made the other girl laugh. She had forgotten how good it felt to see the brunette so carefree.

"Well hellooo! Red is often associated with seduction, and you obviously fall under that." Spencer found herself blushing, and she felt silly for blushing.

"Oh obviously!" Ashley said in a sarcastic manner before going back to laughing. Their laughter died down and they continued to watch both pools, but with smiles on their faces.

"Is your favourite colour still blue?" Spencer didn't know why she hesitated asking Ashley a simple question, but she felt like she needed the answer. She also felt like she knew the answer.

She felt a gentle soft hand tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and turned to face the source of the warmth she just felt. Spencer found herself staring back at the chocolate brown eyes she always loved before hearing what she already knew.

"Yes."

* * *

**I was really planning to abandon this story, and abandon writing stories in general. I still plan to.**

**I just wanted to leave the story with a lighter note just in case. **

**Thank you for reading my first and only story! Maybe someday I'll continue it, but don't count on it. **


End file.
